1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a storage controller and a storage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the technique of storage consolidation which consolidates the storages distributed and disposed for each server, and connects such consolidated storages to a server group via a storage dedicated network such as a SAN (Storage Area Network) or the like is becoming widespread. A storage service provider that provides services relating to the configuration, operation and maintenance of storages, for instance, is providing services of leasing a single storage system to a plurality of customers as an operation mode of storage consolidation. As seen with the storage services in data centers, in a system of leasing a file server to a plurality of companies, it is desirable to eliminate the unauthorized access by customers and to grant customers with management authority required for operation and maintenance control. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-227127 discloses technology of incorporating a function of setting the management right to be granted to the customer in detail and a function of restricting the customer's operation from extending beyond the granted management right in the OS loaded in the computer of the data center.